Man I Become
by September Jones
Summary: War is waging on between benders and non-benders. Two boys; a young water bender who is the son of the avatar cross paths with a non-bender working under the tutelage of his Equalist father Amon. They have no hint of how their lives are about to change. They never expected to become friends. They never expected to learn of the terrible truth that exists between them.
1. Chapter 1: Tomkin

"You call that water bending?"

Tomkin's face heated as Okauyak laughed at his misfortune. There were many things that came easy to the fifteen year old. He was the best bowman in the compound. He was also a great hunter. However, for all that water meant to him, it being the national insignia of his people and cultural ancestry, he could not bend it. This simple incapability caused him great strife among his water bending friends.

Tomkin pulled up his pants and slapped his hands together. "Watch this." He yelled to his teasers. Swiveling on the balls of his heels, he jumped into the correct formation. His eyes closed as he sent a brief prayer to the spirits to help him out. Tomkin's arms swayed in the air urging the waters edge to bend to his will. A limp wave came wading towards them. _That was an accomplishment. Wasn't it?_

The rest of the boys were totally unimpressed.

It had been a year since he started his warrior sessions. After training, the boys would often go to the chill water's edge outside the compound. Mostly, they'd be there to goof off. Then there were days such as today when fierce competitions between the youths broke out.

Tomkin exhaled a deep breath and looked into the ice waters intently. One must feel the push and pull of the water, become one with it-this is what his masters taught him. It didn't matter how much "oneness" he tried to develop with the stubborn substance. Tomkin would never learn how to water bend.

After several attempts Tomkin's diligence wore out. Angry hot breaths whooshed through his nose and mouth and dissipated into the cold air. He was tired of trying.

The grin on his friends face widened as it was his turn go. Okauyak had been his best friend since they were children and he never chided him like the others..._at least not as __much__._ The boy stepped up to the water's edge and his hands raised in a pulling motion, calling the ocean waters to him. A ball of liquid raised out and up. It popped into the air splashing Tomkin's pelt and boots.

Okauyak's grey eyes shown with mischeiveous delight and he smiled. "Serves you right, waterhead."

His friend was nothing impressive, yet better than he could ever be. Tomkin's face twisted with jealousy. Not one to be shown up he dug into the snow and packed the soft white earth into a ball in his hands.

"I 'll show you water bending. " Tomkin smirked as he threw the ball of white. It landed lopsidedly against Okauyak 's head. The boy shook off the icy snow ball and laughed.

"Piss poor bending I 'd say." A voice traveled over the crowd of boys like a blackening cloud. Tomkin tensed, his smile morphed into a scowl. He knew who that voice belonged to.

"Why don't you go back to whatever hole you slithered out from Kan." said Tomkin.

Kan was the son of the current water tribe cheif. There had always been bad blood between he and Tomkin. The boy wasn't sure of why or when their rivalry started. Even when they were boys Kan would do everything in his power to slight him. Once, his grandfather Tonraq had told him that jealousy was a green eyed monster and that 's why Kan bothered him. That had been the most foolish thing the old man had ever said. _What did Kan have to be jealous of really?_

The much larger boy got between the two friends and pushed Okauyak aside. He got into Tomkin's face. "How bout' I not."

In a show of one uppanceship Kan stomped his feet into the ground and took on a look of intense focus. He motioned his hands towards the water and it raised in a small wave. Before Tomkin realized what was going to happen the wave of water rushed out the ocean and rained down upon him. thouroughly soaking his body. "What's the use in having the Avatar for a mother if she can 't teach you how to water bend boy." Kan said.

Tomkin ignored the biting chill seeping through his soggy wet clothes. "Don t talk about my mother. "

"Okay, I ll talk about your father then. "Kan's mouth twisted into a vicious smirk. "Oh wait...you don t have one. "

This went beyond his usual teasing and bullying. This was a call for provocation and Tomkin would surely answer it. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut up. "

"Or what." The boy hands pushed against his chest and Tomkin fell. He yelped when his back met a hard sheet of ice. Kan was a year his senior. He looked like a full grown man already with the height and noticeable stubble to match. He would be lying if he said he wasn' t afraid inspite of the adrenalin and rage fueling his confidence.

Tomkin picked himself off the ground. His chin tilted upwards and he gave Kan the meanest glare. " Or this." He punched the boy as hard as he could. Kan toppled over just as a tower would. It was like watching a slow motion mover flick. Tomkin held his breath counting the seconds until he saw the boy sink into a huge pile of snow. The corners of his mouth raised in an triumphant smirk. _Just because he could not water bend did not mean he did not know how to fight._

The large boy got up. The tan skin of his cheeks flushed red as a rose. Quickly, he raised himself out of the snow pile. "Looks like the bastard grew some balls."Kan roared with dark laugher. "S'ok I got bigger ones." Tomkin hit hard, but Kan hit harder and faster. He did not see the punch flying into his stomach. He definitely felt it though. His body hurled over and he tried to keep his breakfast inside. A part of him wish he didn t. _How glorious would it be to vomit all over Kan to spite him?_

Tomkin hated to be called such things. He had spent much of his life having his parentage questioned. Some were mean about like Kan. Most simply ignored the topic out of courtesy for who his mother was. It was true he had been raised without a father. Tomkin did not know. It seemed his mother wasn't willing to ever espouge this information either. Years the boy spent trying to pry it out of her until one day he simply decided to give up. Maybe it was better not to know? It was the truth though. He was a bastard, of the avatar no less, but that did not mean he was willing to accept the insult.

"I' ll tell you a story, bastard." Kan looked down at the boy lying in the snow. "My father told me tales of women who defile themselves whenever their feral lust demanded it. These whores would get off many a man." Kan was smiling as if this was the greatest story ever and it made Tomkin roll his eyes." Not only this, but the product of these temporary unions would result in children. Of course the fathers of these poor bastards didn' t want them. They had wives of there own. And the whores that didn t want the babies drowned them in the icy arctic river. The harlots that took pity on these bastards though were-.

"And what does that have to do with anything ever?" Tomkin growled. He had long since grown tired of Kan 's dumb rambling story.

"Nothing little Tomkin." He said. "I am simply stating that whores have bastards... "

The heated glare that Tomkin gave him could have melted both the North and South Poles. "And?" He said.

Kan continued his speech. "And you are a bastard...so...your mother...more than likely... was a..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. Tomkin jumped up and pranced on him at inhumane speed. Both their bodies flew over a snow hill and slid down in different directions.

Tomkin pushed out off the mountain of ice first and closed the distance between him and Kan. His hair was wet and it clung to his head and his mukluks sloshed through the snow angrily."You' re going to wish you had never been born. " He said, seething.

"Not anymore than you do bastard." Kan responded getting to his feet.

Tomkin aimed at his face but Kan proved to be the better fighter. The boy had blocked most of his blows. Pain surged through him after Kan sent a fist flying into his lip and another into his right side. Tomkin unsteadily sunk to the ground but not without dragging Kan down with him.

It was a hurricane of movement. Punches and jabs were exchanged as both bodies convulsed in the snow. Each boy trying to get the best of one another. Kan won the fight for dominance as he sunk a knee into the boys chest. Tomkin recoiled in return. This proved to be his biggest mistake. Kan took advantage and his big hands wrapped around the smaller boy's throat. Tomkin tried to claw them off but hadn't the strength. The fight had drained him considerably.

"You think you are so much better than me. " Kan said. He lifted the boys neck and slammed it back in the hard packed snow. " Son of the Avatar?" He laughed evilly. "Where is she?" His hands gripped his neck even tighter. His eyes grew darker." Can she save you now, bastard?" Kan repeated the vicious word as he slammed his head back into the snow hard as he could.

Tomkin did not process the boys words. They faded into the background of his thoughts. He could only feel himself losing his grasp at life. Black spots danced across his vision and air had ceased to flow to his lungs. _Was he dying? How could he let Kan kill him? _Tomkin had not lived the full extent of his teenaged life. He never traveled outside of the South Pole. He never even kissed a girl! At fifteen years old killed from a tousle in the snow by the local bully. _That would go over well in water tribe history..._

_No._Tomkin would not allow Kan to do this to him. He would end this once and for all. It was either be killed or kill and Tomkin wasn't willing to hand his life to a self aggrandizing bully. His hands dug into the snow and the soft white substance transformed into something sharp and smooth in his hands. He was doing it! To his surprise he was bending. His imagination raced with thoughts on how this would end for Kan. A_ maiming right in the middle of the..._

"STOP THIS INSTANT." A voice boomed though the chaos." It seeming to stop Kan. He flew away from the boy faster than imaginable. At once Kan turned to look down to see a pointed stalactite aimed at him. He looked at Tomkin and back to the sharp piece of ice. His eyes grew wide. "What the... " He tried to formulate a sentence but astonishment got the better of him.

Grandpa Tonraq had saved the day. He walked towards his grandson and Kan angrily. "What's going on?" said Tonraq, but his face read what he already knew.

Tomkin simply melted the makeshift shank and it dissipated into the snow. He brushed off his pelt. Before he opened his mouth to explain the matter Kan interjected. " I' ll tell you what is going on. " His voice was full of surprise and anger. "Your grandson tried to stab me to death."

"I stab you? " His swollen lip prevented him from talking properly. " With what?"

"Don t pretend you don t know. " Kan said. "You water bent the snow to ice. "

_So what. He did._ It wasn't Tomkin's fault. Kan had tried to kill him. Besides, Kan had been the one to start the fight, as always. You choked me! He motioned towards the older boy with his mouth in a snarl. "And gave me this. " He said, pointing to his swollen, bloody lip.

Kan's hand's twisted into fists at his sides. "I can give you another one. "

Tomkin returned the gesture and he stepped closer. "You can try. "

"Enough!" His grandfather's deep voice cut though the arguing like a knife. He pushed both boys a part.

"Tomkin your mother needs you." He said. "Go to her." Tonraq gripped his grandson's shoulder to show that he meant business."Now."

"Fine." He sent one more dirty look towards Kan and started for the short trek back to the compound.


	2. Chapter 2: Massak

Massak kicked the door open in one go. Dust flew every which way as the heavy piece of wood thudded to the ground. Upon inspection it would seem as though the building had long been abandoned. But Massak had a knack for spotting the minor details in things. Rags of torn clothing pieces hung listlessly on a window seal. There the window was broken in and unevenly wielded back together. Stray cans of food were lying about untouched. And that smell. The smell of fire pricked his nose.

"They are here." He said. "Search the entire flat."

Massak walked through the house. The floor boards creaked under his silent steps. His men were storming the complex and doors from there hinges, further ransacking disheveled rooms. He preferred to take his time. His father had taught him the importance of patience in these matters. That was how they'd win the war. Massak would treat their enemies like a Pai Sho game, waiting for the opportune time to strike.

Another floor board squealed under the weight of his heels. He tapped the wood plank several times. These buildings were abandoned but they weren't that old for the floors to sound so...__weak__. He walked to the end of an intruding floor board and stomped on it. The board flew into the air along with several others. They landed at the other side of the room. The missing planks left a large gaping hole in the floor and he stared down into the darkness.

_Then, there was light._

A haze of fire shot out of the floor. The rickety floorboards rushed upwards and burned in the air. Fire benders jumped out of their hiding spots. Massak flipped up. His body twisting over the lick of flames and landed on the ground gracefully. There were more than ten people and he proceeded to chi block the first one he saw.

"Benders" He heard his Equalist party yell from down a hall. "Their in there." A group of his men rushed into the living quarter. Flames went in every direction. It was such a small space. They had less room to avoid getting burned. He had to take this fight to the streets.

Massak kicked a man through the front entrance where the door had fallen in. The bender tumbled down the steps and into the street. Massak took advantage of his quickly blocked his chi and tied him up. The next assailant propelled himself through a window and jumped over at him. This man, another fire bender, was harder to take down. Hot flames licked against his mask and body. Massak weaved away before more damage could be done.

As quickly as the fight started it ended in the same fashion. The assailants were dragged out of the flat in black dense cord. The group of elevan had been lane out in the street in rows. Dirt caked the faces of the women, men, and children. Hair had matted and holes occupied their clothes. By the look of their attire he could tell they use to be Fire had drove these fire nation runaways to his city? From the looks of it they had been living on streets for quite sometime. Massak smiled to himself, pleased at his capture. They're hadn't been many benders who dared come to New Republic city since the Equalist claimed it for their own.

"She's trying to escape!" One of his lead men, shouted out to him.

He spotted a small figure zipping around an alley way.

"I have this one." He said. "Secure the others in the back of the van."

Massak followed the child. He rounded the corner into a dead end alley where she had ran. Three buildings stood connected together in an unfinished rectangle. There a girl with short inky black hair stood. Her hands clung to her side in fists. The look on her face an anguish filled snarl. Massak was all to familiar with that look for he had seen it before. __Defeat.__

The girl was young. She looked about six or seven. The kid should have been in a school or somewhere other than here. He was empathetic to the younger ones. How hard it was to deal with living in a fractured society seeing their parents hauled off and carted away or worse. He had a duty to his people which was to protect them from benders like this girl. Children were not the exception.

"Surrender now child and your family will go unharmed" He said.

"You already harmed us..." The child spat bitterly. "I have no family left."

"Well then you understand how important it is to give up this fruitless battle."

Fear gleamed in the girls eyes but there was something else, something resilient lurking behind her gaze. _Determination_. "Never." Her fists turned to blazing balls of fire."Will I stop fighting for my people."

He always liked the ones that wouldn't go down without a fight. "Neither." He continued in the same tone. "Will I."

A train of fire was sent racing towards Massak. He dodged the first attack twisting his torso away from the flames.

The girl was strictly offense, sending in waves of fire whenever he got in to close. She was strong for her youth. He'd give her that. However, It was clear to him through her approach at fighting that the girl knew absolutely nothing about correct formation when using her element. An untrained and undisciplined bender can only go so far.

That didn't mean she didn't give it her all. And give it her all she did. Massak had to pace himself if not she'd burn him to a crisp. Her attacks sped towards him with such rigor. She was fast so much so that he couldn't avoid the back tail of his jacket from the flames.

Searing heat rushed in through his mask, causing him to sweat. Massak managed to evade the brunt of flames. The alley way itself had not been so lucky. The ground was peppered in patches of flames and sides of buildings were scorched black.

This had been a good battle for him but he was tired of playing games. Like a wolf closing in on it's prey, he sped forward. The girls eyes widened, sensing how the mood in the air had changed. She flexed her wrists up and out. Orange flames spread around his body. The child had created a barricade of some sort between her and him.

__A c____lever little girl she was.__

This move made her safe for a few seconds. He had to figure out how to get through it without causing himself significant harm. Massak's body vaulted over the wall of flames. He watched the look in her eyes shift to one of imminent threat. He was too close now. Too close. She was just a kid and had expended all her energy. She needed time to recuperate. Time she did not have. The young child thrust ed her fists towards him ill prepared. Massak grabbed them both and twisted them away so the flames could not harm him.

"Why are you doing this." She looked up at him angrily and exasperated.

Massak didn't answer her. Instead he made haste chi blocking moves on her right and left had started to run freely down her face. She dropped to her knees. The girl did not see his eyes raise in curiosity. It took a few seconds for his brain to register that the little girl was crying.

"Wh-what are-" She heaved. The child struggled to get a hold of her speech. "-are you going to do with us?"

The sight of the girl in such a vulnerable state made him feel...dare he say it bad. A war was no place for a child. Then again was he not nearly a child himself? Yes, he was. The difference though was he had been training all his life for this. At fifteen years of age Massak commanded a squadron of young Equalist's. He actively took down dangerous benders twice his age. He even lead some facility operations when his father was away. The girl had not prepared for such a thing. She was just a child born into unfortunate circumstances. For this reason he would allow a modicum of compassion to fester inside him. But, that was as far as he'd allow his sympathy to extend. This was war and this girl was fighting on the opposite side. __The wrong side. __

Massak looked directly into her wide frightened eyes through the slits of his mask. "You will be cleansed of your impurity."

He quickly jabbed at a certain pressure point in her neck. Her small body hit the ground. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and carried her back to the prisoners van. Mission accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3: Mother to Son

Tomkin walked to the colossal security towers made of ice. The heavy gates dragged opened and he walked through. The water bender's eyes gleamed over the white city ahead finally setting on the grandiose tribe palace. Tomkin had always believed that such a luxurious palace didn't belong against the backdrop of minor igloos and shanty snow covered storefronts of the southern water tribe. It made since though because all the high ranking chieftains and generals lived there. It was where that deplorable Kan and his father lived as well.

Feelings of bitterness and jealousy rose inside him. His mother was the freaking avatar. She was the only one to bare four elements, savior of the world, and host to a million past lives. _She couldn't get a palace to live in?_ He already knew the answer to his question. His mother surely could if she wished it. However, the avatar preferred the quaint size of an igloo. _"It is comfortable and keeps us grounded."_ She once told him. _Yeah Right._

It was not even an hour past noon yet and the sun had started to dip in the sky. The dark shadows that began to cast over the city only served to deepen his sour mood. It only meant one thing when his mother summoned him like she did. She was leaving, again. His shoulders dipped and his head hung low already preparing himself for the bad news. He walked up to the familiar house and entered.

Tomkin stalked through the house his mood growing heavier by the second. He remembered his fight with Kan. His mother would not be happy at all. It wasn't his fault as always but she never seemed to believe him.

Tomkin found his mother, knees crossed, sitting on the floor. Her eyes were shut and he heard her breathing deeply. She was meditating. She was in what he referred to as the "spirit room." It gave him creepy vibes so he did his best to stay away from it. A shiver passed through his body, _probably haunted spirits, and he _reluctantly walked in. The boy took a seat on the floor and sat directly in front of his mother.

She opened one eye and promptly shut it. "You've been fighting again."

"Really?" Tomkin questioned, his voice faining innocence. " I wouldn't call it fighting..." His eyes drifted upward. It was a tendency he had every time he tried to lie. " Just a minor dispute."

"A dispute that has left you with a black eye and a swollen lip." Korra eyes were open now. Tomkin could see the full discontent on her face.

She was always worrying about him and obsessing over minor things. It seemed like more than any mother should. He supposed that worry came with being an avatar but sometimes it felt unnatural like she felt she had to protect him at every moment or he'd be taken and never seen again.

"I'm fine." It came out more like a sigh than actual speech.

"What was it you wanted me to talk about?" He already knew the answer. "Wait don't tell me." He said dramatizing his speech with intentional sarcasm."Your leaving."

Her eyebrows raised, not expecting his rudeness. Korra's mouth opened and then shut. It seemed like she was trying to find the words to say to her son. " Yes." she said. "I am leaving."

"Oh, that's great so when do _we _take off." he said.

"Tomkin...you know there is no we." She sighed and grabbed his hand." I will be leaving with the White Lotus." Korra dropped her gaze once more. Tomkin saw her struggling to verbalize words that he already imagined she'd said. "We have important matters to tend to."

"Mom please." He begged. Once again he'd be left behind like an unwanted pet. It was hard for him watching his mothing leave for months sometimes years at a time. Instead of being a bastard child, he may as well have been an orphan. His grandfather Tonraq had mostly raised him. Tomkin had been forced to stay behind for all his life. Before, he understood for the fact that he was a child. Now, he was fifteen years of age..._nearly a man._

Tomkin snatched away his hand and raised off the mat. "Matters such as what that you feel the need to leave me here." He had already heard enough of the conversation. She might as well give an explanation for why she was leaving. It wasn't like he was a child unable to understand the complexity of her avatar duties. " I deserve to know."

"I've found away to get my bending back." She said softly.

It was then that he saw a look that he never saw before. Hope was gleaming in her eyes. It had been fifteen years since the Amon took away her bending. She had spent the entirety of his life span trying to reclaim her fractured identity. She had not had access to the Avatar state since then and her connection to the four elements had been severed. Loosing her bending had been the most devastating thing in her life his grandparents had told didn't know what his mother's life was like before losing her ability to bend but the sadness he had come to see in her disposition must have not been a part of it. A sudden light took presence in her eyes when she spoke of happier times like the day she left the southern water tribe venturing to republic city. It was the first place she met friends and it was also the place where he was born.

"It's a dangerous mission for the avatar..." She trailed off. "You'll stay here where it's safe."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Safe?" Tomkin tried to suppress the vitriol seeping through his voice. It wasn't working. "Nowhere is safe mom."

How could his mother think she could protect him from shielding him away from the world. The four nations were at war with Amon and his Equalists. He had already conquered and took leadership over the once United Republic and seized near complete control over the Earth Kindom. How long would it be before the Equalist direct their insights to the Water Tribes?

"Precisely." She said. "Word gets out that the Avatar is on the move I will become a target for Amon. There are people in this world that wish to harm me through any means necessary." Her voice wavered. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"For years you've gone off and hid from your duties. You said that you needed time. How much time? The four nations are in dire need of balance and restoration. That is the duty of the avatar." Tomkin didn't realize when he had begun to shout. "And I should be by your side helping you."

"Don't you think I know that." She said.

"I need to restore the balance." She said.

"I need to provide protection." She said.

"I need to defeat Amon." His mother looked at him wearily. Tears had started to slide freely down her face."But...I...I ca-."

"Can't?" Tomkin finished her sentence. "You're the Avatar."

She stood up from her meditative stance and glared at him. _"Not anymore."_

A thick wall of silence had built between his mother and he. Her tears had ceased to flow and her back stood straight and her chin tilted upwards to assume authority."You will stay in the South Pole."

Tomkin tried to grasp at the few cards he had in his deck. Maybe he would convince her and once again he began to make his case. "But-."

"End of discussion Tomkin." His mother said. Then she marched out of the room leaving Tomkin standing alone and angry.


	4. Chapter 4: Father to Son

It took several hours to get back to headquarters on Air Temple Island. One of the tires busted on the prisoner trucks while they were on the road. Massak had to pull his motorcycle over to help his men fix it._ Of all the days the tire could have popped did it have to be on the day that his father was set to return?_

This morning he received news of his father's arrival and had been on edge since. Two years ago Amon left New Republic City in to establish more Equalist strongholds within the Fire Nation. Birthdays had passed since he'd seen the man and he was more than a little nervous. His body jumped with anticipation.

The naturally slow pace the day had taken didn't ease his nerves either. Hours seemed to go on by at a sloth's pace. It had taken forever to procure the imprisonment of their captives. The benders were brought to the city's prison. There they were processed and fitted for chi-collars. Non-benders would be taken to the reform levels. It was nothing out of the usual, until several of their captives managed escape. The fight was quickly over though due to the diligence of his faction and the prison guards. His men, however did not get off without a few scrapes and burns. Several equalists, including his right hand Geral were lit on fire. They were all ushered to the infirmary for burns. The tediousness of it all, was thoroughly taxing his nerves.

Exhausted and agitated beyond belief he finally crossed the bridge to the island. Massak walked faster than he usually did, but not so fast that it made him appear as overly excited as he felt. His black boots pounding the stairs to his father's floor.

Memories replayed in his mind of the day his father left for the Firenation. Massak had spent the afternoon packing his things ready to go. He had been insistent to the equalist leader that he was ready to be by his side. How foolish and young he had been then, standing barely five foot to his father's massive height. " I am ready." The little boy in him proudly exclaimed. The Equalist leader placed a heavy gloved hand on his shoulders. "Not quite." He said. " When you are ready. I'll come back for you." It had been four years since Amon told him this. Two year's he had spent bidding his time, gaining experience and knowledge with his father's carefully handpicked advisers. Eventually, he became the chosen leader for his own team.

Massak craved to do something more for the cause than the simple infantry work. He wanted. No, needed to be by his fathers side. He was much stronger than the naive boy he once was. He felt was more than ready for the day he father would return. Surely, his father had come back for him.

Luke warm light gleamed across the stairway. With such little illumination it made it impossible to see clearly. Despite this, he had committed this floor to memory. The boy knew exactly where his father was. He came to the large mahogany door stood there. Somewhere inside him he found the courage to knock. Several second's later he heard the locks churning and clicking on the door. Then it squealed warm light gleamed across the stairway but with such little illumination it made it impossible to see clearly. Despite this, he had committed this floor to memory. Massak knew exactly where his father was. The boy stood at the large mahogany door and knocked hard. Several locks churned and the it squealed open.

The man behind the mask was sitting at his desk writing one what looked like important documents. Massak stepped inside. His facial expression neutral and his walk confident and straight. He gave no indication of the anxiety pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Father..." He began to say loosing his words. "How was the invasion of the Fire-nation? " He asked. The boy mentally chided himself._ How could he ask such a stupid question? His father had been gone for four years and the most he could do was inquire about the fire nation. Unacceptable._

The man continued to write saying nothing, his hands ghosted along important documents. Massak stood their uncomfortably. It had been minutes since he asked the question. Major part of him was sinking in emotional turmoil. The other part of him was greatly agitated by his fathers rudeness. How dare he ignore him. Anyone else he might have punched in the face until they had enough sense not to do it again. Amon wasn't just anyone else... he was his father.

The equalist finally spoke to his son, without looking."The Fire lady is fighting back as we expected. However, our army is strong within the nation. The take over is inevitable."

Massak's eyebrows raised. "And the Earth Queen?"

"Is under complete leadership of the Equalists..." His father's voice vibrated through his mask. "Although there are minor complications."

Massak knew the minor complications he was speaking of. Although, the earth queen was quick to venture to the side of the equalists. The country, more explicitly, benders and their supporters were not keen on the newly established non-bending laws. "Extremist groups are terrorizing villages and cities across the nation." Massak said, hoping to impress his father with the depth of information he knew.

"They are a direct hindrance to our goals. They need to be dealt with." said, Amon."Quickly."

The man looked up at him. Massak felt the burn of his gaze but he willed himself to appear undaunted. "I've promoted your team to do reconnaissance along with other equalist factions."

The boy's voice raised in surprise."My team?" He said. They only supervised the city and it's borders from threat. Unlike the compact, industrial, tech advanced nature of the city the earth nation was sprawled out in tons of rural life, vegetation, and mountain terrain. Never had they done anything of the sort. "Are you sure they are ready?"

His father did not hesitate with his anwser."Yes. I believe they are."

"Very well then I will tell them right away." Massak said. then he bowed to the equalist leader to show appreciation. "However..." He said. "We must discuss my eventual promotion within the force. More precisely, what is my rank and position." Massak was proud that his voice did not waiver with indignation.

Deadlike silence passed between the boy and his father. He was standing there contemplating how to continue. Massak was good at war strategies and going over protocol. When he tried to go beyond this is where the relationship became stilted and forced. What do you say to a man that you haven't see in two years? It hadn't ever been easy to get close to the his father, the esteemed leader of the Equalist and hedgamon.

His father's attentions had returned to the paperwork on his desk. Massak wasn't sure how to save himself from the the awkward silence so he turned to leave, making sharp quick movements towards exit. When his father's voice rang through the room Massak quickly turned on his heels to face the man one again.

"I missed your birthday." The boy watched intently as his father slid off his mask. A mass of black hair specked with silver fell down to his shoulders. The man waived it out of his face and the tell tale burn scar came into view. Massak tried not to gawke but it was hard. Naturally, he wanted to look at his father and examine for changes. Afterall, it had been two years.

It made him uncomfortable looking at his fathers face, not so much so the disfigurement. That didn't bother him at all. With the mask there had been an invisible barrier to exist between him. Massak had relished in the comfort it brought. Now, no such barrier existed and their he was with nothing between him and his father's calculating blue eyes. He was more exposed than ever.

"I didn't notice." He lied.

"Nonsense Massak..." He pulled a draw open and slid something wrapped in a small dusty box across desk.

Massak carefully picked up the object and carefully uncovered the lid. Two small blue pieces of fabric came into view. They were bracelets or bands of some sort. He kneaded the soft blue fabric between his fingers.

"It was your mother's."

The mentioning of his mother made Massak's heart flip in his chest. His father had never uttered a single phrase about the woman unless he asked it from him. Even then, trying to get information out of him had been hard. Over the years, Massak made several attempts to inquire about his mother all of them failed. Although, the day that he turned ten he tried once again as he did every birthday. That day it seemed his father had finally given in some. He discovered that his parents had met at one of the rallies before the revolution had taken off. Sadly, on the day of his birth she died at the hands of benders. That was all he knew. Spirits forbid he ask his father about the specifics of her death. He was fearful of even thinking about didn't even know his mothers name for godsakes!

"Th-thankyou." He stuttered, trying to find the right words to say but there were no right words for this. The older Massak became the more he found himself thinking about her. Where she had come from. What made her fall in love and procreate with such a man? He found it selfish of his father to withold vital information from him. It was cruel. He supposed that his father had a reason. Perhaps, he was so stricken by the pain of loss he didn't want to talk about it in order not to rouse complicated feelings.

He asked a question that had been weighing on his mind for years."What was she like?"

Amon narrowed his eyes. "Massak..." The boy knew he was stepping intrepid territory. He had taken a gander like all those previous years in asking him and once again he had been actively shut down. This was an issue that his father wasn't ever going to talk about it. It made him utterly angry. How could he give him such a gift and not explain himself?

"Apologies father it's just that you've never told me much about her." Massak looked up with hope shining in his eyes. Maybe the Equalist leader would finally shed some light on the secrets of his lineage." I only know of how she died."

"And that is all you need to know." His father stood up from his desk.

"It's just that-."

"End of discsussion." Massak watched his father brush past him. The man reached the door in a few short strides. He pushed open the door. Massak's eyes raised in curiosity at his father's posturing at the entry filled quiet consumed the room. Massak though he heard the man sigh before he spoke over his shoulder before exited. "I expect you to help prepare for the Masters Ceremony."

"Yes Father." Massak said, grinding his teeth together.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey

Tomkin had been willing to do anything in order to get his mind off the argument with is mother. He all but stomped out the house. Why did she continue to treat him like some fragile baby? Why couldn't she see he was ready for the world and it's dangers? It was his rightful place by her side as the Avatar's son. It wounded him deeply that she didn't feel the same way.  
_  
__Was he___ unworthy? __The dark thought crossed his mind making him feel even lower than he did.

There were many expectations that were riding upon him as the son of the Avatar. They weren't explicitly stated of course, but he knew. The disappoint that flashed in the eyes of his instructors and peers when he couldn't do a certain water formation did not go unnoticed. Other members of the tribe expected him to be something greater than he was. How would he ever be great if he was a bad water bender? Along with this, he was also mediocre in his warrior training. He certainly wasn't in last place but he wasn't in league with the best fighters either. He had spent his whole life making light of his inadequacies by goofing around. Tomkin was the tribes jokester..._in other words___ one big joke.__

Once again his mother would be off having cool avatar adventures. And once again he'd be stuck in the South Pole with the likes of Kan and his thugs. He liked living in the Southern Water Tribe and all but after fifteen years living in the arctic he was ready for something different. The stories of the other nations were simply amazing. The Earth kingdom was almost entirely constructed in plaster and stone. Being the biggest of all the nations, it's mountainous regions and sprawling lands were simply non-comparable to the rest. The Fire nation, with its hot weather and rain forests had white sand and clear water beaches. The air nation had its ethereal temples in the sky. Who wouldn't want to see a nation built in the clouds?

Harsh winds whipped around his parka and hood while he walked aimlessly. The hard white snow made crisp, crunching sounds underneath the sole's of Tomkin's boots. His feet brought him to the large shed a quarter of a mile away from their village. It's structure made of large white glistening bricks of ice. He pushed the heavy wooden door up. His eyes immediately connected to the mammoth sized dog laying on the rug. It's tongue hanging outside it's mouth.

The dogs bark resounded throughout the room making things clatter. Naga had been in the family since before he was born. She was more than a just a mere pet, she was his friend. He walked up to the large animal and stood on tipped toes. His hands caressed through the soft white fur on its head "What's up." He said.

The dog didn't respond, it only panted happily in what looked like a smile. Tomkin took a seat on the floor with his back leaned against the animals belly. The boy looked up to the polar bear dog and smiled. "What do you think I should do to make mom listen to me?" He asked.

Naga panted and barked, it's tail sweeping back and forth against the floor.

Tomkin's continued the onesided conversation. " You think we should leave?"

Memories flooded his mind of all the old stories he heard of Avatar Aang. The air bender had set out with his team in order to master the other three elements. They were all younger than he. He would be like Aang, his friends and his Sky Bison. At a young age, his mother also escaped the compound with little else riding on the back of Naga.

"What do you say girl." Tomkin looked up to the large dog and grinned. "Join me on an adventure." He said. "It'll be like old times."

The Polar bear dog gave another roundhouse bark as if in agreement with him.

Tomkin's hands folded at the back of his head thinking of all the possibilities. He snuggled against the dogs fur with his legs stretched out in front of him." Yeah that is a good idea." He said. A wide smile spread to his face. Then he, laughed out loud.

__Of course, it wasn't a good idea.__

Although Avatar Aang and his mother set out early in life they had a specific set of duties to attend to both being Avatars. Tomkin wasn't an avatar. He was just a boy with dreams of exploration and proving everyone wrong. Besides, Naga was like a hundred years old. The senile old dog was only good for sleeping, eating, and crapping where it wasn't suppose to.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that." He said. "Sorry girl, but you're old as dirt."

The dog's ears perked up and barked as if offended. His fingers ghosted through Naga's fur once more before he got to his feet.

Tomkin went over to the weapons wall and took his bow off the mantle. He centered the knock with his arrow. The room went silent accept for Naga's heavy panting. Tomkin's mind was intense with concentration and thought. He felt the mucles in his right arm flex. The smooth, narrow shaft flew from his fingertips. The arrow hit the bulls eye of the makeshift dart board bolted to the wall. He pulled another arrow from his sheath and repeated the action.

Shooting arrows helped him bring focus to his mind when he needed ideas. The avatar had every intention of keeping him hidden in the South Pole for the rest of his life. Tomkin would not allow that to happen. He would prove that he was capable of protecting himself, and most importantly he would prove to her and all his naysayers of his worthiness.

What if he snuck on one of the white lotus ships? No. That wouldn't be a good idea. The white lotus guards were too clever for him to outsmart. They'd never let him on the ship. Besides, when he was age seven or so he tried it once and it didn't fair too well for him. It ended with him, naked, hanging over the ships edge looming down into icy water. Shivers ran up his spine from the memory. _Never again._

He could hitch a ride on a merchant ships going into the earth kingdom. He'd find his mother's location and go after her. If she wasn't willing to accept him in this part of her life he'd force her too. The smirk on his face could not hide his devious intentions. Noone would know of this.

A look of finality flashed in his eyes. He would do this. Once and for all Tomkin would prove to his mother wrong. After, she would praise him, and know how brave a warrior he could be despite his lack of waterbending skills. He show her that he wasn't just a useless child anymore. It was time for her to realize it. Tomkin hands reached behind him for another arrow. He searched the sheath but found it empty. Then his eyes looked to the dart board. Twenty-four arrows nestled deeply in and around the red bulls-eye. A good warrior or water bender he had yet to become. But shooting arrows, he was flawless..

The next morning his mother left but not before saying her goodbyes. She hugged him and kissed him just as she normally did everyday. He'd act normally giving away n hint of his plans. Tomkin even pretended to have slept the night before. Although the boy had done everything besides sleep. That night he prepped for his journey

As the avatars ship disappeared in the distance. Tomkin ran towards his room. Ripping his pajama top off. Next, water bender went for his pants, tripping over them in the process.

Tomkin placed himself in a thick tunic, with one of his heaviest fur coats. Traveling on the artic ocean he'd need all the protection from the cold. Placing on his boots, he flew out the door and ran to Naga's Shed. The door to the shed squeled upwards. Naga excitedly stood up grinning and panting. Tomkin recognized that face. It was her play face. He had only a few minutes to excess a ship before his plans were ruins. Didn't the old dog see that he didn't have time for this? He was a man on a mission.

"Come on girl, please." He urged the dog to move. Her affections, though greatly appreiciated, were costing him time. He pushed passed Naga. A few more inches and he'd be able to reach his bow off the weapons wall in the back.

The mountain of a dog lunged forward and attacked his face with her tongue. Once again signaling that it had other intentions. Tomkin sighed. Edging his way around the slobbering beast and it's sandpaper tongue. He snatched his bow off rack.

"See you when I get back ole' girl." He said as he ran out the shed.

It dawned on him that no one would be home to feed Naga. Now, Tomkin was visibly anry with himself. He should have done a little more planning. The boy sprinted back to the house. Into the kitchen he went and began scribbling on a piece of paper. His grandpa would surely find the note tomorrow when he'd come to pick him up for the end of weeks hunting trip. He'd stuck the note to the table and walked out the back door.

Tomkin slung his bow and sheath over his shoulder. He stood out side what had been his home for fifteen years. This was the first time he ever left. The first time he'd be entirely on his own from this day forward. Fear coursed through his body at the thought of being alone. How could he do this? The things he'd be leaving behind. His grandpa had told him the world was not safe for benders like him. However, he could not ignore the feelings budding inside him. The South Pole held no bearing on him any longer. He could not help but to feel like in his heart the Earth Kingdom was where he needed to be.

Tomkin released a large gulp of air he had not realized he was holding.. He stepped away without a glance back.


	6. Chapter 6: The Freemen

"Retreat!"

Massak yelled but his voice became swallowed up by a cacophony of screams. An explosion of fire and rock erupted out the mountainside. In seconds their Sato jeeps, once resting to the road disappeared into the ground. His faction was thoroughly separated from each other by expanding walls of rock. He felt himself forced against the currant of the explosion_._

What had been a simple reconnaissance mission became the chaos displayed before him. They weren't a platoon of fresh soldiers. It wasn't their first go around the bend. So_, how?_ He asked himself. How could he not have foreseen this attack? It was right in front of him. _An ambush._

Three weeks he'd spent looking for the extremist terrorizing the earth kingdom. Three weeks they failed to find any leads. His faction was tirelessly tracking the criminals. He hadn't had the slightest consideration that they were being tracked themselves. This was a huge failure on his part.

_What would the commander say? What would his father say? _

The roadside of the mountain became a haze of dust and gravel. Massak nimbly evaded the hurricane of earth. The smaller pebble sized rocks were unavoidable though. Clumps of dirt got into the eyes of his mask causing them to burn. Waiving his hands in the air fervently, he tried to swat the debris away. In his sights, he could barely make out the group of elusive attackers. His right hand, Geral, and the rest of his faction were fending off a group of the assailants some distance away.

They were benders working together? He had no time to ponder what this could mean in the war. One large rock smashed against his head and brought him to his knees. With jarred vision, he crawled forward. Then, everything faded to black.

...

When his eyes opened. The nasty taste of blood settled on his tongue. The equalist looked around frantically searching for the familiar and found none. Strapped to a chair, he could barely see. Although, the torches jutting from the walls provided some form of light. It looked like he was inside one of the various earth kingdom mountains. With his good arm he tried to free himself from his binds. Blood stained the ropes around his wrists and ankles.

He was hurt. Bad.

It must of happened during the explosion. Otherwise, he'd be able to free himself from bindings like these in his sleep. They hadn't even bothered to secure him properly. Which means they hadn't considered him a threat at all. Anger flared inside him at the realization sunk in. He was useless for escape. The amount of energy it took to even keep breathing was all to much to handle.

_Where were his team? _

The thought of his whole squad vanquished caused deep unrest inside him. The death toll of his men was all on him. The fact that he might be the only survivor did little to assuage his feelings of failure. He couldn't protect his team. He couldn't protect his people.

The ground started to shake the same as it had before his attack. The walls of his rock prison shifted and grew apart. Massak grew tense. He would not be able to handle another explosion.

_It was much worse._

A group of men marched towards and surrounded him on all sides.

Massak took note of the various weapons. Then, attire. Some men adorned clothes that were plain. Others, he assumed were wearing the colors of their nation. He could just barely make out a fire nation emblem on the sleeve of one of the terrorist. It looked like a fire nation army emblem. _What would bring such a man to fight in a ragtag group of criminals?_

Then, the line of men shifted. Massak careened forward in his seat to watch a man walk forward. Massak did not like the smirk on his face. Instantly, he began to assess this man like all the others. The light and deep blue material of his clothes signified his water nation origin. With clothes that looked to nice and effeminate for a terrorist._ Was he high born as well?_ A long braid of hair, sprinkled with gray, cascaded down his back as he walked forward. Nothing could mistake the sheer strength that radiated off of this man as anything else but dominate energy. _He was the leader._

Eyes of the man bore into him. Massak stared back, unflinching and unafraid. Year of training had him prepared him for every situation. What he wasn't prepared for though, to see the the slight smile tugging at the corner of the man's lips. As if life was all a game and Massak was the pawn to be played.

He clenched his fist through his binds. _What was so damn funny? _The equalist could not bite back his tongue any longer. With as much nastiness as he could muster he spoke."Well, what do you want?"

"What do I want?" The man raised an eyebrow." What do I want?" He repeated. The expression on his face was one of unbelief. Then he did the unexpected. He threw his head back and chuckled." The laugh was calm and easy like that of a politician. Massak wasn't fooled. There was nothing calm and easy about this man. He could feel, no see_, t_he rage bubbling underneath as the leader walked close to him.

"What I want has already been taken and irrevocably gone child." His gaze hardened on the boy. " There is nothing you can do for me."

A good captive would have said nothing and been cooperative and complacent. A good captive would have thought before uttering the next set of words. "Then what the hell am I doing here!"

"It is not my style to involve children in my business. But you are a means to an end."

_A means to an end? What was this criminal trying to say? _Massak thought. His face twisted in confusion " What are you talking about?" He said.

"That is quite unimportant young man." The terrorist crouched beside him. His hands trailed the side of his face until finding his chin. Massak audibly growled. _The lunatic was touching him?_ Revolt churned his insides and he tried to force shake his face loose.

The leader gripped his chin so tightly they made deep red impressions in his face. This move had the desired affect from Massak because he stopped flinching. The man got so close to he could feel his breath against his nose. Staring eye to eye, the terrorist said. "Tell me boy where is your daddy?"

Massak narrowed his eyes. He now understood what this whole ordeal was about his father.

_His father._

How could it not be? Amon had enemies as the day is long.

It didn't matter to him. He'd tell them nothing. By the way the men on the left were holding their weapons Massak foresaw the long miserable death waiting for him. Torture was the worst way to go. He knew that from experience.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He lied.

"I see." He snapped his fingers. A man cracked his knuckles and stepped forward.

The bearded man delivered the punch so fast it caught him off guard. Nothing prepared him for the sheer pain he felt vibrating from his stomach, to the rest of his body. His inside seemed to rearrange itself.

An hour in, the equalist was still alive and breathing...j_ust barely_. Massak couldn't decide if he wanted to faint or vomit. He wasn't sure which would come first. This didn't deter him though. Every blow to his battered body in-forced his resistance." I don't know anything." He said again for the hundredth time.

Massak didn't know how he could stay alive this long. _Maybe the spirits were on his side? Or maybe they had no intention of killing him?_

The hits were hard and they hurt but by no means were they killing blows. Angrily, his brows furrowed. He didn't like to be toyed with. If he was going to die he preferred to know so."Are you going to kill me?" He said. "If not, that would be the worst mistake you'd make all your life."

"You have gall boy..." He stared intensely at Massak with calculating eyes. This made him uncomfortable however Massak refused to lower his gaze.

"Matter of fact, it's peculiar..." The leader went on. The man looked at him,no _through him_, as if trying to find something. The equalist couldn't tell why for his expression masked under a set of blue eyes. _Had his eyes always been blue?_ He'd never paid attention until now.

It seemed like he was recalling some distant memories. They must have been very bitter ones because a deep grimace spread across the man's lips. In seconds, the discountenance's seemed to dissipate. In it's place grew a sly smile. "No, we are not going to kill you." Massak heard the man say with a cool tone. "But whether you bleed to death or not from missing limbs I cannot guarantee."

The boy grew tight lipped once again already ready for the next set of blows. Their leader with his hand poised in a halting motion and the bearded man's fist stalled in the air.

"You'd rather die for a man who's persona has been built upon a foundation of deceit and lies? He said. "It's quite admirable but stupid none the less.

"You shut your mouth!You know nothing of my father, the leader, _the savior _of this god forsaken world." Massak was livid now. How dare he speak of such lies the great leader Amon. His father had been given a gift from the spirits themselves. The gift to take away bending, the gift to restore the balance that benders like them and the avatar had tried to destroy forever. He didn't even know if this guy was a bender or not but he sure had the arrogance of one.

"Your father is a lie, subsequently everything you've ever known is a lie." The leader said.

"And all the deaths that you benders have caused isn't? The numerous lives that suffered do to your rule. The nations you've destroyed? The countless children you've made parent-less. _Their deaths aren't a lie?" _ The boys hate filled eyes bore into his enemy. _" My mothers death isn't a lie-"_

"Young man it is unwise to speak of things you don't know anything about." The equalist thought he saw a smirk stretch across the man's face.

"You know nothing about my mother!" Massak was just a day old when the avatar slain his mother in cold blood. It was up to him to avenge the death of his mother and all those lives that avatar had taken."Suddenly, forgetting where he was, from all of his outrage he yelled. "You don't know anything at all."

"I know more than enough." The long haired terrorist taunted." Perhaps, you should seek the avatar for yourself."

The only thing Massak was going to seek from the avatar was her death.

"Gentleman we are done here." He nodded towards one of his thugs. The boy yelled as he felt a dark cloth pushed over his head. A foul odor stung his nostrils. They were going to poison him. He willed himself not to breath it in. There was no way they'd kill him now after everything so what were they going to do?

Massak tried to free himself, believing if somehow he could shout hard enough. His restraints would come loose. "This isn't over. You coward!" Massak screamed."I've seen your face. I know what you look like. I will kill you all, the avatar, every single bender on this planet."

As Massak's screamed his vision obscured but in his mind remnants of the man incessant chuckling remained. "You will tell Amon everything that happened here to day. You will tell him these exact words. I want him to know what you know, I want him to see young man that another uprising of sorts is upon us. One day he will come to understand that there is no place for him and his _revolution_ anymore."

_"Revolution?" Uprising? Mask?_

Massak's mind tried to make sense of the various words. But the putrid fumes were jarring his senses. The boy's chest heaved for clean air, finding none. Then, his body finally lost it's battle with breathing. The next thing to go was his consciousness.

The leader said with a smirk to his face as the boys struggling came to a halt. " As for my identity, I am not concerned. You see, Freemen don't need to hide behind a senseless mask.


	7. Chapter 7: New Horizons

The moment Tomkin had snuck him self on the merchant vessel out of the South pole he knew then there was no way out. He was crazy. Truly crazy if he thought the plan of his was going to work. Thank the spirits, so far it had. He had safely secured himself in a storage area located somewhere in the heart of the ship. Unfortunately for him the storage room offered little comfort. He was misfortuned enough to hide himself right by a container of raw fish. Every few hours or so a water bender would come into the room to refreeze the meats. This did little to keep out the rank smell though. It was cold and he still smelled bad. Tomkin was so sure that he'd never be able to eat a fish again not after a week of smelling like one.

Parts of his body grew stiff sitting in one position for too long. His back felt pained from lack of movement. Many times he was tempted to get out the cabin not only to explore his surroundings but to stretch his legs. Every night, he'd squeeze himself out the hiding space bored of living in the same place with only a porthole for a view. Every now and then, he'd get out to peer through it. Disappointment racked his body, when he'd still see that he was still the icy waters of the artic.

Tomkin had to also be careful about how much food he ate. Although, he was smart enough to hide in a food storage cabin. He couldn't eat so much that it would give himself away. Bathroom breaks were even harder to take. He had only one bucket with a lid. Carefully hidden in the corner. He had to be careful about that as well.A bucket full of human waist would raise to many questions, questions that couldn't be answered without getting himself exposed.

So it was just him in the storage area, bidding his time until they reached the earth kingdom. The waterbender hadn't actually considered what he'd do when the time came to leave. Sneaking on to the ship was easy. Sneaking off? He didn't want to think about it. If he crossed the captain it wouldn't end well for him. He heard the rumors. His grandfather once akin-ed Chupun and his group to a roughened criminals. He said that the merchants thought they were above the law. Everyone in the south pole knew Chupun and his group didn't follow the rules that the chief explicitly set out for them. How else would they receive the exotic foods, weapons, and other materials that were un-common to the poles.

They were dangerous and irresponsible and exactly who he needed to gain excess inside the earth kingdom.

When the little room grew hot he knew then that they weren't in the southpole anymore. Tomkin had long since abandoned his thick coat and shoving it inside hsi hiding place out of sight.

A week passed is when Tomking finally decided that tonight was the night. He would leave the cramped container if only for a few minutes. Besides, he had to find out where he was. If he could just somehow get to the deck Tomkin would be able to gauge the directions with his compass.

The first taste of freedom felt all to good. He exited the door as quietly as possible. Tomkin passed what he presumed to be the sleeping quarters. Nothing was heard besides the snores of men sleeping heavily. He was great-full for this.

Tomkin eased the heavy wooden door open. The fresh air immediately surrounded him. It smelled heavenly compared to himself. He almost forgot how filthy he was. Then he saw it. The ocean. His eyes fixed upon the waters below.

He shouldn't have been gazing deeply at the ocean like he had all the time in the world. Matter of fact, time was the thing that he had.

It would take only one person to spot him before his secret journey would come to an end. But the ocean was calling to his water bending spirit. He walked towards the edge and looked down below. Their were no great white mountains of snow, no large floating pieces of ice. Even the wind was different. Unlike, the knife like wind in the south pole that stung if one was stupid enough to go out side with out protection. This air was warm, and had a fresh like quality. And the ocean. How could he forget the mass of endless blue. He'd never seen water like this, so clear and blue without the intrusion of icebergs. It seemed pure. He wanted to reach out and touch it, to feel it in his hands.

"It's a beautiful view isn't"

The moment he heard a voice, Tomkin knew it was over. His panic went from zero to one hundred in seconds, He simply could not allow himself to be taken back to the South Pole. He'd made it too far. His hands flew for his sheath. He didn't have it. _Damn it. How could he be so foolish to leave his only form of protection behind?_ He turned around unwilling to meet the mans eyes, but did anyway.

"Relax boy. You are in no danger here." The man put his hands up as a sign of peace. The captain walked to the wooden rail of the ship and looked at the waters below. " Besides, it's an honor to have the avatars son traveling with us." Then the old captain raised an eyebrow with an accusing expression on his face. " The question is why would he feel the need to hide himself all those days. If you wanted to join us you should of just asked."

"What?" Tomkin's blurted out. " You knew I was hiding." Tomkin had never been so angry in his life. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He humped his shoulders. "It's not my place to say." He said. "If the avatars son wants to hide in my ship than he's well with in his rights to do so."

Tomkin's eyes widened. This guy couldn't be serious. He was always told the merchants were a crazy bunch. He didn't believe it until now. "Why didn't you expose me and take me back?"

"Hell, why would I?" The man looked towards him. " The way I see it, there is only two things that would cause a young lad like yourself to runaway-love or desperation." He motioned towards the boy. "You're too young for love so what is your desperation?."

"I did not runaway!" Tomkin said offended. "And I am not desperate!." Was he desperate?Tomkin could answer that himself. He was very desperate. The need for his mother and the tribe to accept him by any means necessy was so strong it overwhelmed him. But he wouldn't tell him that. "I'm just tired of the south pole is all."

Chupun might have been an old man but he wasn't stupid. The boy was hiding his true intentions. Then again, when had he ever known a man to not hide his true intentions? " Look boy, I'll let your stay until you get where your going. I'll even let your eat here free of charge."

Tomkin released a sigh of relief.. " Thank-you.." He said. He was sincere as he could ever possibly be.

"However." The captain turned to him. His eyes grew dark with something. It wasn't sadness, nor hopelessness. It was a look he hadn't seen before. " I want you to remember, once you step off this ship. It's not a game anymore. There is a war going on son, the world ain't safe for your kind.. And it's especially not safe for young boys." He turned to him and grabbed him by his shoulders Tomkin was a little startled by this but he didn't show it. " Do you really want to do this."

Whether it was the foolish pride of his young heart or his determination to see this thing through he did not know. He only knew that he was sure, surer than he'd ever been. He tiltedhis face upwards and smiled. " Yes, I do"

...

Tomkin had gotten accustomed to life living with the group of water tribe merchants. The next week he had spent sitting near the ships kitchen hearing stories from the captain and his crew. Never in his life had he'd been around such eclectic people. He even got to tell a few stories of his own. They also asked him questions. How was life being the avatars son. What was his plans to joining the tribes military. What water bending skills had he'd mastered so far. He answered them all in stride. Even Nil, a sailor he soon discovered had a penchant for salacious questions that he'd preferred not to comment on. Like had he'd ever experienced the softness of a woman? After his face grew firebettle red during that discussion the boy vowed to keep the conversations to less personal topics.

When it was time to leave, Tomkin found it hard to say good bye. For such a short time he had made good friends out of them all.

"Are you ready?" The captain had asked them as he stepped off the ship down the ladder.

"More than I've ever been." He tried to answer confidently and prayed the captain could not see through his facade. The truth was his nerves were a wreck. And when he finally stepped onto the docks of a bay he'd never seen in his life. He was scared. At no point had he'd actually been fearful until now. This was it. The was as far as Captain Chupun could get without going into heavy equalist guarded territory. He'd be alone for now on his own until he found the White Lotus.

All he had to say was one word and he'd be able to stay with the merchants until they all returned back to the south pole._.The safe non war filled south pole. _He shook the thought out of his head. He was being a coward. If he'd ever want to be anything else besides a coward he'd have to do somethings on his own. His chest puffed out and he stood up straight. "I am ready." This time their was no questioning doubt in his gaze. He meant it.

Chupun smiled. He didn't know the Avatar well. Matter of fact, he had only seen her a few times. The old man was proud to have met her son though. She should be proud as well. "Very well then." He said. " See you back on the other side of the world?" The old man began to laugh. Tomkin watched as the corners of his eyes crinkled. It reminded so much of his grandpa Tonraq.

Tomkin laughed as well."Of course, captain." He said. "We'll even do lunch."

...

It was long after he watched Chupun's ship disappear when the reality of it all began to slip in. Tomkin was truly alone now. He'd set out only an hour ago on a rocky dirt path just passed the docks. It would take him about a week to make it to the Sister mountains. He sighed already missing the luxury that a ship and the comfort of being around other people afforded him. There was one good thing about, the walk though. The scenery. Tomkin took in the visuals of the earthkindgom..They were absolutely mesmerizing. Even the dirt and rocks were beautiful. The several animals he had only seen in books came to life in front of him.

_And the trees. _

He had never seen trees like these in his life. These trees were so green and so colorful bearing fruit he'd yearned to taste. The south pole had trees. Of course, but they were few and far between. Mostly, in the tundra regions. And nobody was dumb enough to go near the tundra unless they wanted to be eaten by wild animals.

This was the world his mother tried to hide from him? How could she deny him such experiences?

Tomkin walked for another hour taking everything in. He felt bewitched. Like he was sent to another world. If he was being honest with himself. He truly was in a different world. A world Tomkin was all to eager to go off and explore. However, the captain had warned the water bender repeatedly of the dangers of veering off course. He was provided strict directions to follow.

After walking, walking some more, and then more walking. Tomkin grew restless. His legs were tired and he was eager to sit. What was bad about sitting to take a rest? Chupun would have absolutely no problems with that. It was then he heard noises coming through the trees. It was good for him to examine his surrounding in case of a threat so he went towards them. The water bender peered through the the dense shrubbery and his eyes widened. _People_. There were people near by. A group of children were kicking a ball around. Tomkin was drawn to their laughter and happiness. For some reason he didn't expect to see it.

His grandparents always said the earth kingdom was war torn. It was nothing of its former glorious self. _How bad could it could be if children were laughing and playing?_ It was when the the ball landed to his feet, and the children looked at him expectantly that he knew he wasn't supposed to be there. Some how he had ventured far from the safety of the bushes and into the open. Chupun would definitely disagree with this. He smiled at the children. Kicked them their ball before going back to to the forest.

"DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR COUNTRY FROM THE TERRIENY OF BENDERS? "

Tomkin did not see the person but he definitely heard his screaming. He was shocked to say the least and fell over in the street because of it.

"YOU YOUNG MAN" Tomkin looked up from the ground at the man with the horn quizzically. "YES YOU." Apparently, he was talking to him. "HOW GOOD ARE YOU WITH THAT BOW?" He said

Good enough to shoot him in his chest if he tried anything funny. Tomkin didn't say this though. He lied. "Uh...Not very."

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE A TOOL YOU CAN ACUALLY USE?" He said. "A TOOL AGAINST BENDERS?"

People began to stop to watch. Tomkin didn't need this attention. Curse him for getting distracted.

"No thank-you." Tomkin said. Then, he turned to leave.

"YOU DON"T WANT TO PROTECT YOUR PEOPLE? YOU DONT TO WIN THIS WAR? WE HAVE A TRAITOR IN OUT MIST?" The man followed with his blow horn and pointed to Tomkin.

People were openly gawking now. Tomkin felt the need to defend himself. "No. No. I'm not a traitor I"m -."

"-A TRAITOR!" The man added.

Tomkin was bringing too much attention onto himself. There was noway he'd be getting out of there alive if he kept at it. He began walking in the opposite direction, away from the forest, away from the blow horn man's screeching. He prayed that no one followed him. Tomkin walked in no particular direction making sure to cut around and take corners. Ensuring that no one was following him he relaxed once he was in the clear. A much bigger problem had arrived though. He was lost. Very lost. His only options was to go back to the village. That wasn't an option he liked. The risk of exposure was to great.

The sun began to set and he was still no closer to finding his mom and the White Lotus fleet. Agitation rose from his core as he fumbled with the large map in his hands. Chupun could have given him a more simplistic map to follow. Somehow, for the third time he ended up back on the trail that he started. Angrily, he balled the map up and pushed it deep inside his pocket. He was a water tribe warrior for spirits sake..._He'd just walk where his instincts led him. _

Right now, his instincts were leading him to a tantalizing smell. So he followed it. The smell got stronger, and stronger until he came to a clearing with a large industrial complex.

Now, the old captain was screaming inside his head, abject to him going any further. Tomkin's stomach was doing a scream of it's own. He didn't know what to listen to. It seemed that his hunger got the best of him.

It took a few minutes to walk down the steep hill to the factory. The windows were black with dirt, he wiped one off to peer inside. People were gathering to eat. The large quantities of food set out a table that made his mouth water. It wouldn't hurt to just grab a plate? No one would even realize he was there. The front door creaked open and he slipped inside. He was stealthy, and completely unseen and-.

"Where is your ticket?" A man grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Lost it." Tomkin said, not missing a beat. _So much for being stealthy._

"You kids." The man shook his head. "You are going to need to learn some responsibility when you go into training."

Tomkin wanted to ask him what was training. But did not in order to appear normal. He agreed with the man instead. "Sure..." Tomkin also had more pressing concerns. "When do we eat?"

"Just pop a squat kid. Foods coming soon." The man said walking off grumbling about irresponsibility and young people.

Tomkin did just that. He sat down to a table. The boy was absolutely ravenous, walking all day took a lot of energy out of him. It was nice to replenish it. When the food arrived he could barely contain his glee. He flew up from his table, and piled a plate high full of food. Once he sat back, he began to eat like a starved man. A few minuted late, an eerie shot up his spine. He looked up and a girl, about his age, was staring at him. Her eyes full of objective was to not cause attention to himself. So far he was failing.

"What?" He asked chewing on a mouth full of food.

"You know we are getting weighed right?" She said. Her tone was angry for some reason.

"Why?" He said.

The girl shook her head and directed her attentions back to her sparse plate of food.

Tomkin's intention was too leave the building as soon as was finished eating. However, when an man announced that the beds wore prepped and the factory was shutting down for the night. He considered his options. _Free food and free bed?_ How could he pass it up? It wouldn't kill him to spend just one night here. Would it? Nothing had happened so announcer man that accosted him earlier led a group of boys away to a dormitory area. He chose a bed at the corner of the window far off from the rest. The bed hard as a rock it was but it would do was better than the hard dirt floor of a forest he'd be sleeping on tomorrow. Quickly, he drifted to sleep thinking about the day. He was in the earth kingdom. He was already finding free food and a bed for himself. This beginning good luck gave him faith for the rest of his journey. Everything was falling into place like it was supposed to. Everything.

...

A shrieking rang out into the early morning.

Tomkin didn't know what hit him first the alarms or the panic beating against his chest. Jumping out of the bed, he fell to the floor and peered under it. Where was his bow? He hid it there last night. He looked around the room. It was empty. Outside people were running left and right. Unwillingly, he left without his bow and raced down the steps to the dormitory. He had to leave at once. Tomkin pushed opened the front door. It wouldn't budge. He pushed again, more voigourously. The door screeched open and he fell out. His face hit the pavement.

Scuffed black shoes stepped in his line of sight on the ground. His eyes traveled up into the face of a black mask.

"Recruit, you are not supposed to be here." He or she yelled to him.

The water bender lost the ability to speak he was so scared. An equalist! An actual equalist. The people responsible for causing the war, and dividing the four nations was standing right in front of him.

"Well?" The mask said. The man motioned towards the large vehicle."Get the fuck on the truck."

Did he actually expect him to get on that thing? He would run. Or at least he attemped t. His body refused to move. _Where was his strength? Where had his water tribe warrior spirit gone?_

The man shouted once more. "Damn. Recruits." He picked the boy up and dragged him towards the largest vehicle that Tomkin had ever seen.

_He was supposed to find his mother. He was supposed to make his journey. He was to become a man._

_Wait._

_No._

_See, this is all just a misunderstanding._

_Please!_

Words were on the tip of his tongue but he lost the will to speak. His dreams wilted like flowers and died before him. Where would he go? Would they take his bending? For spirits sake, he hadn't even learned to bend yet! The equalist brought him up the steps of the truck and shoved him inside roughly. The door slammed in into darkness.

This was wrong.

All wrong.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Chains

_"She is...alive." He said._

_Massak felt the__ tension in the room reach __a dangerous high.__ By the looks of everyone they__ felt it as well. They couldn't possibly know what was going on. However, his father did. If anything the look in his eyes was enough indication. Massak was one hundred percent certain if his father could strike him unconscious with his glare he would have._

_The__n,__the __silence settled the room like a plague. Nothing was heard besides the calm and deep breathing emanating from Amon. No-one dared to say anything for minutes at a tim__e__. Then, he heard it. His father's voice cut through the atmosphere like a dagger._

_"Everyone. Out. Now._"

President Hiroshi snapped his neck towards Amon. The brows of the old man creased in agitation. He did not appreciate having his time wasted in such a manner. "But the meeting?"

"Is adjourned." Amon added. His voice was smooth as velvet. But his eyes were angry and focused on his son.

Massak watched the stifled reaction between both men. Hiroshi looked like he wanted to say more. For once in his life, Massak hoped the hot tempered president would have enough common sense to not try his fathers patience.

There were sometimes where he wondered how it felt to be president of a nation and not have control. Hiroshi's job was representing equalist government essentially doing the work that Amon did not care for. He was a puppet. _Weren't they all puppets though?_ Carefully controlled by the strings that his father held.

"Very well Amon." Hiroshi huffed. The old man was clearly none to pleased. However, he bowed to show courtesy anyway. The president then turned with his body guards in-tow. The heavy lacquered doors swung open swiftly before clinking shut behind them.

Then, Amon walked towards the far corner of the room. There, a map of conquests was tapered to the would often catch his father gaze on this map. It represented some of the greatest military achievements of the equalist revolution. Ironically, now, his father was using it to ignore him. It was moments like this where he disliked the man the most.

Massak ground his fists into the plush carpet. How dare he ignore him at a time like this? His father would not do this to him. Not this time. He would force the answers out of him if he had contemplating all the damning things he was going to say, Massak opened his mouth to speak. Before he could his fathers voice intervened.

"Go back to bed." Amon said.

Massak was indignant. "No."

"You're bleeding on my carpet."

"Then, I shall bleed some more." Massak said cool and easily. The boy watched the tension rise in Amon's shoulders."Massak-"

"Father-" The boy said mimicking his father's agitated tone. His father's annoyance had pleased him greatly.

"It's true isn't it." Massak said rising off the floor. "The leader of the Freeman, he knew you!" He pointed an angry finger towards his father. " He said my mother is alive!"

_Silence_

"Has it all been a lie?"

_More silence_

The quiet of the room allowed him to settle his racing thoughts. It brought him back to simpler times during his childhood days. When he was just a boy Massak would hide on the training grounds. He'd go there just to watch his father fight. His father would spar with the best fighters in the equalist military. Yet, no one ever got a hit on him. Not even today. His untouchable, infallible, and unbreakable father. Massak remembered thinking that he wanted to be just like this. Now, he'd didn't know what to think. His father was very much powerful and poignant than he'd ever been. But what did he have to sacrifice to be that way? Who did he have to become? _Who was the man behind the mask?"_

"What happened?" His voice was flippant with accuse. "You decided she wasn't useful anymore so you threw her away?"

"Or maybe." He glared. "You drove her away...like you do everyone else accept for your luitenant lackey of course."

"Quiet your mouth." Massak wasn't lost on his fathers ominous tone. He was warning him not to go any further. Unfortunately, Massak was too far gone to care. He didn't care about the equalist on the other side of the door listening. He didn't care whoever heard him, especially _her_.

"Oh that's right you don't want me to speak about your precious luitenent." Massak folded his shoulders. "The only one dumb enough not to see the writing on the wall." He said." She's not that smart if you ask me."

In his youth he had viewed her with indifference, respect even. Through the years his feelings had swayed somehow. There were rumors that Amon and she shared a little more than a working relationship. Massak would have loved to say he felt no particular way about the matter though it simply wasn't true. He didn't hate, nor did he like her. He tolerated her. The lingering distrust she had for him did not help his feelings either. Most times she treated him coldly As a young boy he noticed then the under currant of dislike from her, that she only tolerated him out of the sheer respect she had for his father.

"You will respect our luitenent boy."

_**Boy.**_

Massak's eyes narrowed. His blood raged with anger. _He called him boy._

His father had always found reason to call him this if only to lower his experiences and training as a soldier. It told him all he needed to know how he felt, that he did not value him as an equal, as someone worthy of being by his side, as someone competent enough to be a leader in his own right. Someone like the luitenant. It never failed that he would always favor her over this made him so angry. His fists clinched tightly causing his already pale hands to appear white. He wanted to hit something, more like someone.

Livid, Massak looked to his father. "She is not my luitenent." He said. "She is not my mother."I don't owe her anything." He declared. "Besides, I'm not the one who's fucking her you are."

"Enough!" Amon invaded the boys space with an inhuman quickness. The equalist leader grabbed him by the shirt and slammed his smaller body against the nearest wall."You dishonor your equalist brothers and sisters with the loss of faith. You embarrass me with this petulant tantrum.. Above all, you put stock in rumors created by the enemy. Perhaps, you need to relearn what it means to be an equalist?"

Massak could here the screams of his injured ligaments as they met the wall. Never in his life had he drove his father to this point of physical abuse. The hatred he saw in his fathers eyes mirrored the way he looked at benders. The boy should have been scared. Any other person would have. But No. Fear was absence in his heart. There was a much darker feeling lurking in the back of his conscious. He felt the sick satisfaction rising inside of him. He had succeeded in what almost no man had. Massak had unruffled the man behind the mask. If he looked hard enough he could see his father's facade cracking. And it felt nearly as good as landing a hit on him .

He didn't even know why he'd expect a man like his father to be honest, even with his son. Amon had it all wrong though. Massak hadn't lost faith in the equalists, if anything his resolve was stronger than ever. However, His mind was rife with questions. What did his father mean by relearning what it meant to be an equalist?

Suddenly, his body felt ill by the amount of disgust he felt for his father. "Get off of me." He said and pushed away from the equalist leader."

"We are not done here." Amon said. Massak could almost see his teeth baring behind the porcelain.

He did not utter a single word as he twisted the stretched out shirt collar back into place. Any moment, he felt as if his body would collapse under the weight of the pain, or maybe it was the weight of his emotions. He did not know. Massak was sure of one thing ...and it was more resolute in his mind than anything else. He walked towards the exit with one goal in mind.

"Where are you going." Amon said, eying him with great suspicion.

Before, he would have simply cowered under the hard gaze of his father, perhaps he'd have turned to leave out of fear. Massak had no such feelings. Something had changed inside him. It was like a chain had broken inside him. Now, he was free in a stood up as straight as his broken body would allow. His blue eyes darkened as they met the man behind the mask. "To find her."

...

_"Perhaps, you need to relearn what it means to be an equalist?"_

His fathers words were stuck in his head. Each individual word like a thorn scraping against the walls of his consciousness. The veins in his hand might have exploded if he hadn't stop clenching his fists. Lately, Massak had been doing so without ever getting the chance to hit anything or anyone...not yet at-least. He was so angry. So angry and confused.

_Where would he start? What would he do? _

No, doubt his father was somewhere concocting a plan to stop Massak dead in his tracks. By default his father was already two steps ahead of him. That was the nature of the great equalist leader. Always two steps ahead, never behind. It was impossible to outsmart the man who had taught him everything he knew. But maybe if he wasted no time in the matter he could possibly have a chance at finding his mother.

The plans he could take were endless. Thinking of them all drove him dizzy. He doubled over grabbing the wall. What he needed to do was rest or he'd keel over at any moment.

_What was he thinking?_

How could he possibly think of resting while knowing Amon was playing his little games. The boy knew without fail his father had already made a move. Massak would make his as well. Right now.

Thousands of thoughts swarmed his head and he knew exactly where he was to begin his search. The library. Pushing away the pain aching his insides, he limped through the halls daring anyone to say anything. Once again, Geral with the most pitiful expression on his face inched towards him.

Massak considered the seventeen year old his right hand man. Somewhat like the luitenant was to Amon. Some might even say friend if Massak had any. But right now he was to not be bothered. He didn't need his team's pity or help in a time like this. He had work to do. Massak sent a heated glare to the equalist and the older boy quickly backed down.

Two doors hissed open and he walked into a room. His eyes met the large hole in the ceiling. Beyond the circular cut into the ceilings structure extended to the upper floors. Composed of those, two floors of book filled rows.

The fact that the room didn't have a staircase to reach the library was all part of the original design. The air acolytes who built the library saw no use for stairs. There wasn't any need to use stairs amongst the air benders that once occupied the place. No matter, after Amon seized the temple he'd built his own stairs to the library.

The boy strode across the room to pull a lever on the wall. Metal steps extended from the floor and connected to the upper ceiling. He was heading to the second floor. There he would access public records. He eyed the vast groups of information.

Determination fueling the resolve in his eyes. If there was anything concerning his mother he would definitely find it. All he needed was a piece. One piece of a connection that would put him vastly ahead of his father. One piece that would best the old man for the first time in his life.

Without further thinking he pulled the first book from a shelf of many and got to work.


End file.
